Back at the Digital World
by MarineBlue4live
Summary: The Gang's back with lots of Action, Adventure and, New Romances? Find out in "Back at the Digital World".By the way this might be really good, but I suck at summaries. This story is TAKUMI. Takuya/Zoe, or Takuya/Izumi.
1. Teaser! Fine! Prologue!

* * *

**Hey Guys! MarineBlue4live here! Well just call me Marine! Here's the Prologue or like I like to say Teaser of my first fic and my first Takumi fic. **

**I'm the author if u guys have any ideas be sure to tell me! **

**Well as you can see there's no Takumi hints in these Prologue but im reasurring you that this is purely Takumi. **

**And the J.P going to Italy thing its no need to worry! **

**You'll know what happened in Italy in Chapter 1. Now on with the Teaser, (Pfft! Fine the "Prologue") of "Back to the Digital World"**

**Ah! I'm forgetting something. What is it just now......**

**Takuya: Stupid Author its the D-I-S-C-L-A-I-M-E-R!!**

**MarineBlue: Who are you calling Stupid! **

**Takuya: You! Duh!**

**MarineBlue: That's it I've had it! (Ugh! I'll just type some words and magic!).**

**Takuya: Falls off a Cliff and lands in a Glass Museum. Ouch! This hurts Marine! (I'm so evil)**

**MarineBlue: I warned you before, when you're here you're obedient! Now out of the author's notes!**

**Takuya: But-**

**MarineBlue: No Buts now move you're making the readers wait!**

**Takuya: Fine! (Walks Away Mad)**

**MarineBlue: Finally! Sorry to keep you guys wwaiting I'll just type the disclaimer and go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any character from the franchise. (I don't even know why I write this)!**

* * *

Prologue

The Frontier Gang is back at the Digital World!

Well, in this story they must fight a new evil named the Darkness Lords.

Its leader its named Ayukat , he is a human kid and looks just like Takuya his Human Spirit its named DarkAgunimon (If you haven't noticed Ayukat its Takuya spelled backwards). Back at the Human World, the Gang was separated.

Zoe moved back to Italy, and J.P decided to follow her.

Takuya, Koji, and Kouichi stayed in Japan, while Tommy moved to America.

One day they get a weird message telling them to go at their cities Terminal Station, (I forgot to tell you its been 2 years since their adventure at the Digital World).

They get back to the Digital World and get their D-Tectors back, but apparently their Spirits disappeared!

They must find Ophanimon and get an explanation about what's happening!

Of course their followed by their loyal Digimon friends: Bokomon, Neemon, Lopmon, and cute little Patamon!

Together they must find the answers about what happened to the Digital World!

Of course in the way there will be obstacles, romance and lots of questions to be answered.

Who is this evil human?

Where did he came from?

How did he get to the Digital World?

Why does he look like Takuya?

When am I going to stop these questions?

There are lots of questions and lack of answers.

Find out the answers in "Back at the Digital World".

* * *

**Did you like it!? **

**Well if you did that's so great! If you didn't, don't flame please I'll accept a critique or any ideas. **

**And just to tell you a hint about the "Evil Human" he is an OC I made up its no character from the series! **

**And his real name its not Ayukat!**

**And to tell you again Takumi fans who are watching these! **

**No need to worry! **

**It's a Takumi fic! And there will be plenty of Takumi scenes in every chapter so calm down!**

**Takuya: What do you mean by "Takumi"?**

**Zoe: Yeah! "Ms. Author" what does that mean!**

**MarineBlue: Nothing! It's a new microwave I bought!**

**Takuya: Okay.... I belive you. For now....**

**Zoe: Yeah me too...**

**MarineBlue: Aww! Look at you agreeing with each other. Its something couples will do.**

**Takuya: *Blushes* Really then if I agree with Br......**

**Zoe: *Covers Takuya's Mouth* Shh! *Whispering* You don't want Ms. Marine to get angry with us do you!**

**Takuya: *Shakes his head in agreement***

**MarineBlue: Where you gonna say something Takuya?**

**Takuya: No!**

**MarineBlue: Okay then... Please R&R**

**Takuya and Zoe: *Run Out***

**MarineBlue: What's with them? Okay then one last thing....**

**Ah Yea! **

**Press the rectangular button that says Review. **

**MarineBlue out!**


	2. Chapter 1: The Message

**

* * *

**

MarineBlue: Hey guys here's The first chapter of "Back at the Digital World" In this chapter I cover Koji's, Takuya's, and Zoe's P.O.V's. Sorry J.P fans he's only a minor character so he doesn't have a P.O.V. Moving on the whole "Italy" thing will be explained and there will be only a little Takumi scene or little Takumi scenes.

**Takuya and Zoe: Again what's with that "Takumi" thing huh?**

**MarineBlue: *Sarts laughing hysterically* I'm telling you its only a microphone!**

**Takuya: Wasn't it a microwave?**

**Zoe: Yeah Ms. Marine you should give us an explanation.**

**MarineBlue: *Quickly replaces herself with a doll***

**Takuya: Aren't you gonna answer her she's a lady! And cute ladies shouldn't wait!**

**Zoe: *Slightly Blushes* Oh, Takuya you're such a gentleman!**

**Takuya: *Slightly Blushes too* Thanks! Anyway, Marine aren't you gonna answer!**

**Zoe: *Pinches fake Marine* Hey, this thing isn't Marine!**

**MarineBlue: *Whispering* Anyways, I don't own Digimon!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Message

**----------Takuya's P.O.V-------**

13 year old Takuya Kanbara was the leader of the DigiDestined back when they where in the Digital World.

Today he is the same cheery, Hot-headed guy he usually is.

**Takuya: Yeah! Totally true! Wait what! Marine what's the meaning of this?!**

**MarineBlue: The meaning of what?**

**Takuya: What's with the "Hot-headed" thing. I didn't write that on the script!**

**MarineBlue: Ah, that piece of paper I thought it was my homework.**

**Takuya: What!? C'mon it took me hours to write it!**

**MarineBlue: Yeah you really thought I would write 20 pages of stupid thing you wrote, yeah right!**

**Takuya: Well- **

**MarineBlue: *Throws Baseball at Takuya's mouth* Shut up! I'm trying to continue the story! Well, sorry for this little "interruption" let's get going.**

"Takuya, Takuya, wake up!" ,Takuya's little brother Shinya said screaming.

"Shut up Shinya! I'm trying to sleep!" ,Takuya said loudly.

"Well I'm trying to wake you up!" ,Shinya replied screaming.

"Its 6:00 A.M and it's SUNDAY" ,Takuya said really mad at his screaming brother.

"Well Its MY birthday so YOU have to WAKE UP!" ,Shinya replied still screaming.

"Fine, but stop screaming!" ,Takuya said mad at his brother.

"OKAY!" ,Shinya happily replied.

Takuya got up and changed his clothes (like the ones he used in the series). Ran downstairs to eat and go to see his friend Koji and Kouichi. Or like many people call them "The twins" of the neighborhood. He was in a very cheery mood. Until…..

An incoming message appeared on his cell phone…

"**Do you want to start, **

**Yes**

**No" **

(Note: By the way I watched the first episode and that's what appeared in his cell phone) Takuya thought about it for a second an pressed yes. _"A visit to the Digital World wouldn't be that bad"_ he thought. Takuya then ran into the twins who were running to the station too.

"Hey guys where are you going?" ,Takuya asked joking, obviously knowing what the answer will be.

"Where do you think" The twins said.

"Me, I have no idea" Takuya said joking again.

**Takuya: Cut!**

**MarineBlue: Hey I told you not to come near here again!**

**Takuya: But I'm so stupid in this story!**

**MarineBlue: You're always very stupid!**

***Zoe walks in***

**Zoe: MARINE! HOW COME I HAVEN'T APPEARED ON THE STORY BUT TAKUYA HAS!**

**MarineBlue: Because in this chapter I cover Takuya's, yours, Koji's, and J.P's P.O.V's. So calm yourself down**

**Zoe: Okay. But I need to appear in EVERY chapter after that!**

**MarineBlue: Okay. Hey Takuya what do you think you're doing to MY script!**

**Takuya: *Hides it* What script?**

**MarineBlue: Whatever. ON with the story guys!**

"Move we're going to be late!" Koji said.

"I'm coming!" Takuya and Kouichi said.

Then suddenly a portal appeared out of nowhere and swooped Takuya.

(I know he's P.O.V its really short but I didn't have any ideas for him hopefully next one will be longer)

**----------------Koji's P.O.V-------------**

13 year old Koji Minamoto, got up early in the morning everyday and today wasn't an exception. But little did he know something huge will happen that very same day.

Koji got up at 5:00 A.M, went down for a bite grabbed some clothes and went out to take a walk. He ran into his twin brother Kouichi while walking. So they started to talk.

"Hey, Lonely Wolf", Kouichi joked.

"Don't call me that!" Koji replied mad.

"Fine, fine! But in my opinion, you're so lame!" Kouichi said.

"Yeah, yeah, so we're you going?" Koji replied trying to change the stupid subject.

"I'm heading to the park. Are you coming?" Kouichi asked

"Yeah, of course!" Koji answered.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Kouichi said cheerfully.

Just when they where heading there a message appeared on their cell phones.

"**Do you want to start**

**Yes,**

**No"**

The twins thought about it for a "little while" and pressed yes.

Koji and Kouichi ran as fast as they could until they ran into Takuya, they talked for a while (With Takuya asking the silly questions he always asks). Until a huge red-like portal appeared out of nowhere and swooped Takuya into it. Koji and Koouichi tried to pull him out, but their efforts failed.

"What the hell was that?!" Kouichi yelled trying to stay calm.

"I don't know but it wasn't good." Koji replied.

"Maybe we'll get the answers at the Digital World. Let's go!" Kouichi said to his brother.

Koji agreed, and they both ran to the station. Hopped into a Trailmon and headed to the

Digital World.

**------------Zoe's P.O.V-------------**

13 year old, Zoe Orimoto was walking down the street thinking about her past adventures with the gang. She missed them all Koji, Kouichi, Tommy and especially Takuya. When they were at the Digital World she somewhat had a crush on Takuya. Somehow she couldn't stop thinking about him since the day she moved back to Italy. When she found out, she got really mad, not because he followed her but because Takuya hadn't. While time passed she got tired of J.P following her so she decided she will avoid him until he stops it. Today she did what she normally does everyday. When she got up, she took a shower (Something both Takuya and Koji forgot to do. Eww...), changed her clothes, went down for some breakfast, and went to her daily walk. She prayed not to run into J.P, luckily for her it came true.

_"I should go to the mall"_ she thought

"Hey, Zoe!" said a voice coming from behind her. _"What does he want now!?" she thought. _

"Hey, J.P watcha doin' here?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well, let's say I was "passing by" saw you, and decided to talk to you" he lied.

"Can I ask you something, J.P?" she asked nicely.

"Sure what's up?" he replied.

"Tell me the truth. Are you following me?" she asked a little mad.

"NO! Of course not what makes you think that!" he replied nervous.

"Wathever you say J.P...." she replied a little bit annoyed cause she knew he was following her.

_"When is he going to admit it! C'mon say yes at least! If Takuya were here he wouldn't even be annoying! Well he will be but in a cute and sweet way. Not an annoying and stupidly planned way" she thought._

"Zoe you there?" J.P asked after noticing she was spacing out.

"What now J.P!" she replied in a really annoyed tone of voice.

"You were kinda uh uhm lets say... Spacing out!" J.P asked mad because of the way she talked to him.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again!" she yelled.

"If I do... then WHAT!" he yelled back at her.

"This!" she replied yelling.

When Zoe was about to hit J.P. Their cellphones started ringing.

"Lucky you J.P!" she said while realizing it wasn't a call. It was an incoming message from the Digital World.

"Yeah, lucky me" he replied while realizing too.

The message (obviously) said:

**"Do you want to start**

**Yes,**

**No.**

Zoe quickly pressed yes and J.P did the same. They both started running to the station (Italy's terminal station).

"Wait up Zoe!" J.P said to Zoe.

"No!" she kept yelling. Until... A huge purple-like portal swooped her in.

"Zoe!" J.P yelled trying to take her out, his efforts failed too.

He ran to the station and hopped into a Trailmon heading towards the Digital World.

**-------------Normal P.O.V--------------**

Takuya landed on a green field and tried to look for someone familiar.

Zoe landed in the same field and was trying to look for someone familiar too.

They spotted eachother. **(duh!)**

"Zoe!?" Takuya asked startled.

"Takuya!?" Zoe replied in the same way.

* * *

MarineBlue: That's it for chapter 1! PLease, R&R!

**J.P: Hey! How come I don't get my own P.O.V.**

**Kouichi: How come I don't have one either!**

**MarineBlue: You guys are not that importanat!**

**Tommy: How come I'm not even on it!**

**MarineBlue: You'll appear in the next chapter!**

**Takuya and Zoe: So are you gonna explain us what "Takumi" means now?**

**MarineBlue: I told you its a Microchip I bought!**

**Takuya: Wasn't it a microphone?**

**Zoe: Wait, wasn't it a microwave!**

**MarineBlue: *Runs* Please press the button that says Review.**

**Takuya and Zoe: Marine, get back here!!!!**

**MarineBlue: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Even though I might get killed you still need to press the Review)!**

* * *


	3. Chapter 2: The Digital World

**

* * *

**

MarineBlue: Sorry for not updating I was watching some Inuyasha manga, and got so intrested, I couldn't stop watching! But don't worry I'm back!

Zoe and Takuya: INUYASHA! You told us you were getting inspiration!

MarineBlue: I was!

Zoe and Takuya: How do you get "inspiration" for a DIGIMON fanfic by watching INUYASHA!

MarineBlue: The Inuyasha and Kagome scenes inspire my Takumi scenes.

Zoe and Takuya: Will you please tell us what that "Takumi" thing is.

MarineBlue: I told you it's a micromouse! (Does that even exist)!

**Zoe: Wasn't it a microchip?!**

**Takuya: Wait, wasn't it a microphone?!**

**MarineBlue: No, It was a microwave! *covers mouth* Oops!**

**Takuya and Zoe: Now, tell us what is this "Takumi" you've been talking to the readers about?**

**MarineBlue: You'll find out when you read the chapter! So read carefully.**

**Zoe and Takuya: *start reading***

**MarineBlue: Koji!**

**Koji: What!**

**MarineBlue: It's your turn for the disclaimer!**

**Koji: I won't do the worthless diclaimer!**

**MarineBlue: You have to!**

**Koji: Fine! MarineBlue doesn't own Digimon, she only owns her OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Digital World.

**-----------------Normal P.O.V-------------**

Zoe ran to Takuya and hugged him.

"I missed you Takuya!" Zoe said

"Yeah, ha-ha me too" Takuya replied in a nervous tone.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

"Ehm…. Zoe you're still hugging me" Takuya replied.

"(Blushes) Oh! I'm so sorry!" Zoe replied back embarrassed.

"It's okay, don't be embarrassed." Takuya nicely said

"Thank you, it's that I missed you and the guys" Zoe replied

"Cool! And I missed you too!" Takuya replied

"So, how are you and J.P" Takuya asked

"We're just fine! We're the best of friends now!" Zoe lied

"That's so cool! At least you have a friend to hang out with." Takuya said

"Hey! I just remembered. How exactly did you get here?" Zoe asked

"I don't know I think a red portal swooped me in here" Takuya replied

"Yeah? Me too only the portal was purple." Zoe replied

"Now that we're talking about it we should go find the guys" Takuya reminded Zoe

"Yeah you're right. Wait! We should Spirit Evolve." Zoe commented.

"You're right. Let's do it." Takuya replied

**Execute!**

"Execute! Execute! I said EXECUTE!" Takuya yelled in anger.

"That's weird nothing happened." Zoe said confused

"We should go get the others, and try to figure things out." Takuyasuggested.

"Yeah…. Well then, let's go!" Zoe said

Zoe and Takuya ran to the Trailmon Station, but there was a problem.

They didn't even knew where they were or where the Trailmon Station even was!

"Hey, Zoe" Takuya said

"Yes, Takuya" Zoe replied

"Do you know where we are or were we're going?" Takuya asked

"No I have no Idea I thought you knew" Zoe replied

"Well I guess we'll be lucky to run into Bokomon and Neemon"

Then a large Digimon silhouette appeared. It was one of the Darkness Lords.

"Who are you?" Takuya and Zoe asked

"Me, I'm none other than one of the Darkness Lords. Camalemon!" he said **(I'm pretty sure you know who I'm talking about)**

"Darkness Lords?" Takuya and Zoe asked confused

"Yes, and I'm ordered to kill you, right here and right now." Camalemon said

"What! Why!" Takuya and Zoe yelled

"Because you're the ones who messes Lucemon's plans, so we want to prevent that from happening to ours" Camalemon said while aiming a beam at Zoe.

"Zoe, watch out!" Takuya yelled for Zoe to realize

"Ahhhh!!!" Zoe screamed waiting for the hit

But before the beam could hit Takuya threw Zoe and himself to the floor.** (This means none of them got hit by the beam, I did this because Takuya will obviously get killed if the beam hits him)**

"You weak humans! I'll be back! Don't you forget that!" Camalemon said while disappearing into the wind.

"Are you okay Zoe!" Takuya asked Zoe worried about her

"Yes, I'm okay. Thanks for worrying Takuya!" Zoe replied

"That's great! I was really worried about you back there!" Takuya said

"(Blushes) Thanks for worrying, and would you get off me now." Zoe said

"(Blushes too) Ha-ha sorry, I didn't noticed I was still on top of you" Takuya replied embarrassed.

"You know Zoe its getting late I think we should camp here" Takuya suggested

"You're right Takuya, tomorrow we'll set out to look for the others" Zoe agreed

**MarineBlue: Now let's see how the others are doing.**

**J.P, Tommy, Koji, and Kouichi: Yeah, let's go see MARINE!**

**MarineBlue: Chill guys! Being less important is no big deal!**

**J.P: Chill?!**

**Tommy: Less Important!?**

**Koji and Kouichi: No Big Deal?!**

**MarineBlue: Fine maybe it is a big deal but you're only wasting your time complaining cause there's NO WAY I'm erasing what I already wrote so you guys are only making this WORST!**

**All: Okay, okay! We won't bother again Marine!**

**MarineBlue: Did I hear you say "Marine"?**

**All: Sorry, Ms. Marine!**

**MarineBlue: Okay, now let's continue.**

**----------------Back with the guys------------**

The guys ran into Tommy at the Digital World. And were "Trying" to think on a plan to go find Zoe and Takuya.

"Well I don't know where to start" Koji said

"I'm hungry!" J.P complained

"You're always hungry J.P" The other children replied to J.P's complain

"Let's just do this tomorrow I'm seriously getting tired" Koji suggested and complained

"Yeah, we should" They all agreed

They took out camp gear **(Don't know where that came from)** began to set up camp and went back to sleep.

**To be Continued….**

**

* * *

**

Tommy: What a fancy "introduction" Marine!

Tommy: Marine! Marine! Where are you?

Zoe and Takuya: MARINEBLUE4LIVE YOU ARE DEAD!

MarineBlue: *hiding* Guess they found out! I think I'll hide longer than I expected, until I find a non-lethal way to hurt them. Please press the Review button.

* * *


	4. Filler Chapter! Randomness Alert!

**MarineBlue: Hey Guys!!! I just want to say sorry for not updating I blame everything on school and Contestshipping!!!**

**Takuya and Zoe: Contestshipping now huh?!**

**MarineBlue: Sorry to tell you I'm a Contestshipper!!! They are just such a cute couple!!!**

**Takuya and Zoe: What about us!!!???**

**MarineBlue: Sorry you're after them on my list. **

**Takuya and Zoe: Awwww man!!!!**

**MarineBlue: And...Sorry to tell you that you don't appear until the end...**

**Takuya and Zoe: WHAT!!!?????**

**MarineBlue: *runs away* This need to stop... Before I forget.. Tommy the disclaimer please!!!**

**Tommy: Okies!!! MarineBlue4live: Doesn't own Digimon nor Pokemon. And Please R&R.**

* * *

------------------------------With the guys-----------------------

J.P, Koji, Tommy, and Kouichi were asleep in the floor. Then out of nowhere Koji got up.

Koji sat up and went to watch T.V (As of how did he get the T.V that I'm afraid I don't know).

"There's nothing in this awful channels!!!" Koji said with a rather annoyed voice. Until he stumbled upon one program on a non-specified channel. "Wow finally something good!!!" He said this time with a hint of happiness (Geez Koji, at least show your emotion to the audience).

Kouichi, and Tommy woke up next. Tommy immediately noticed Koji was gone.

"Hey where's Koji" Tommy asked Kouichi. "I don't know he probably went to the bathroom or something" replied Kouichi rather calm. "What if some Takumi fans who got mad at him took him to Takumi land and made an autopsy of him while he was alive!!!!!" in the other hand Tommy replied……Desperate…. "SHHHHHH" A voice said loudly. Yes, it was Koji who couldn't concentrate on his show because of Tommy's screaming. "That definitely is Koji" they both said unsurprised. Kouichi and Tommy both went to see what he was watching. "Ooooh… What's that" both asked. "It's……" Kouichi replied annoyed of their interruption. "Can we watch?" they asked cheerfully. "Fine, but no interruptions!!" he replied. "Yay!!" they said and sat down to watch.

Finally, FOUR hours later J.P got up. He was startled by the noise of the T.V so he went to investigate the origin of the sound. When he got there he saw Koji, Kouichi, and Tommy with ACTUAL tears in their eyes saying "Yes, May I knew you had the strength to stop travelling with Ash and instead travel with Drew" (Sounds familiar huh). "Why the HELL are you watching that!!!" (I'm definitely rating this T after in the next chappy) J.P said angrily at his friends. "Because it's so cool how May reacted when Drew told her he was going to Johto and then Ash told her it wasn't a good idea to follow but she didn't care she just wanted to be with her true love Drew!!" (Changed plot a bit =P) they said. "I don't care I was saying that because that is what women watch. Not guys!!" He said trying to keep his manly side. "You do know we're watching Pokémon, right??" They asked. "Uhhh… No…" he said embarrassed. "Figured" they all said. "Look, a commercial break." J.P said.

Elmi: i'm here to persuade you to buy this useless item called "button presser"  
Elmo: This helps you press a button of a t.v without standing up..  
Elmi: if you buy this item it means you are stupid enough to listen to us  
Elmo: to buy this item call 1-800-I'm stupid  
Elmi: on a side note "we are not responsible if this item causes you vomit, nausea, cancer, epilepsy, chicken pops, obsessive-compulsive disorder, or any lethal diseases you can think about..  
Elmo: O_O If its that bad why are we selling it???  
Elmi: tsk, tsk tsk, same dumb Elmo they're paying us you asshole  
Elmo: Watch your mouth...  
Elmi: we got a caller!!!! Hello this is the line to buy the product "button presser" your name ba_s_tard  
Caller: Rip off  
Elmi: ok "Rip off" the product is at 299% more than the amount of money Donald Trump Has.  
Rip off: isn't that "button presser" pretty much an illegal copy of the remote control  
Elmi: *hangs up* they found out run!!!  
Elmo: *eating* but I'm eating  
Elmi: good idea. Take all the food with you  
Elmo: ok!!  
Elmo: Elmo and Elmi run away  
Elmi: *pops in a balloon* You need to get that habit off you…

J.P, Tommy, Kouichi, and Koji "O_O". "What a weird commercial, I hope Tommy doesn't freak out for the language of Elmi." "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tommy screamed. "Shut him up!!!" they all excluding Tommy said.

--------------------------With Takuya and Zoe------------------------------

Takuya and Zoe woke up by the sound, and noticed they were hugging each other. "*Blushing* Uhh… What was that??" Takuya asked nervous not by the sound but by how close Zoe was to him. "*Blushing too* I-I don't know it was probably the wind". "You can let go now" Takuya said. "Ye-Yeah" Zoe said while letting go of him. And by that they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**MarineBlue: And that wraps up our chapter today!!!**

***No one answers***

**MarineBlue: Are you still watching Pokèmon??!!**

**Everyone-MarineBlue: Yeah!!! Now shut up!!!**

**MarineBlue: *Sweat drops* Guess they have my habit. **

**MarineBlue: Anyways, press the button that says review!!! If not I will take 2 months to write the next one!!!  
**


End file.
